broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Cloudburst
(right) (left) |Mane = |Coat = |Cutie Mark = |Voice = Michaela Dietz |Owner = Skittles91k |Relatives = Rainbow Dash (mother) Fluttershy (mother) Skitterdrop (adopted sister) Zephyr Breeze (uncle) Trixie Lulamoon (aunt) Mystic Daze (cousin) Scootaloo (aunt) Rumble (uncle) Nimbus (cousin) Mrs. Shy (grandmother) Mr. Shy (grandfather) Windy Whistles (grandmother) Bow Hot Hoof (grandfather)}} Cloudburst is a pegasus and a member of the Skittlesverse Next Gen History Birth and Early Life Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy soon realized their feelings for each other and started dating. After being together for quite a few years, they decided that they wanted a child. They considered adoption but wanted a child of their own blood. After speaking with Twilight Sparkle about it, she took them to Canterlot where the other princesses learned of a spell to help two ponies have a child together. The spell took a lot of magical energy and was incredibly painful for the pony that would be impregnated (Fluttershy) but she stuck through it for the sake of Rainbow Dash and having a child. The spell was successful and Fluttershy gave birth to a healthy daughter. The only oddity about Cloudburst was her one rainbow eye, Celestia explained this as the result of her magical birth, and that Cloudburst more than likely had magical abilities. However, they would probably remain dormant her entire life. As a child, Cloudburst was incredibly loud and energetic. She was a strong flyer very early on, much like her mother. She loved playing with her friends and challenging herself. Cloudburst earned her cutie mark after she realized that one of the things she enjoyed most, even more than flying; was cheering on and encouraging her friends. Fluttershy told her that to her friends, she was like the rainbow breaking through during a stormy day and then her Cutie Mark appeared on her flank In A Touch of Gold Cloudburst is flying with Stormy, Rain Dancer and Storm Watcher in a race while Carina, Sour Apple, Sugar Pie and their siblings watch from down below. Elegance shows up and makes a remark about Carina being unable to fly which Stormy and Cloudburst jump to her defense and brush her off. Cloudburst is seen again after Grace Note is attacked by Midas and she and the others come to visit her and help out. She hugs Grace, telling her that she's glad that she's awake and that she's a tough one. After Grace is cleared to leave, the group of friends goes out to the Canterlot garden where they run into Discord. Discord tells Cloudburst that even though she's Fluttershy's daughter, she acts more like Rainbow Dash and isn't very nice to him. Cloudburst then realizes that Stormy is quite friendly with Discord and is confused as to why before Stormy explains that because she visits him every month they are quite close. Cloudburst and her friends run into Pandemonium Night after his conversation with Midas and they notice how awkward he feels. Cloudbursts asks him if he doesn't like them or being around him. As the situation with Midas starts slowing down, the ponies start to get a but uneasy; mostly Cloudburst. Elegance is now in the castle and is being a pest, getting on Cloudburst's nerves. Cloudburst declares that she's bored and asks Pandemonium what they could do for fun around here, but he tells her that he just reads but Cloudburst says that sounds boring. Elegance suggests that they go outside and fly around a bit and leave her with some peace and quiet. Cloudburst replies saying that staring at rocks isn't her forte and Elegance calls her lazy. Cloudburst replies with saying that she isn't lazy and that she's been wanting to do something for hours. Stormy suggests a race and the others agree to go out and watch, leaving Elegance to her diamonds. After a race between Cloudburst, Stormy ad Pandemonium Night, Cloudburst tells Pan how impressed she was by his flying skills and speed. Encouraging him that he should fly more. They go inside where they run into Elegance once more, where she and Cloudburst share some annoyed words with each other. Elegance makes a remark about Cloudburst's birth which sets her off, causing her to get in Ella's face. A bigger fight almost breaks out before Sour Apple yells at both of them, telling both to shut up. After some words from Sour Apple, Cloudburst and Elegance declare a truce and share a hug. After realizing that Midas had kidnapped Carina once more, Grace goes to wake up the others; going to Cloudburst and Stormy first. The group runs outside to find Midas, Carina and Starlight Darling. Cloudburst threatens Midas but Starlight Darling just laughs it off. She fires a bolt of magic, hitting Cloudburst, Stormy, Sour Apple and Sugar Pie directly and putting them under her Siren spell. Grace is able to break the spell on her friends and Cloudburst is the first stand up. She says that the Elements of Harmony aren't limited to Laughter, Kindness, Loyalty, Magic, Honesty and Generosity and that it's Determination, Enthusiasm, Faith, Tolerance, Acceptance and Compassion with Cloudburst being Determination. The ponies use their newfound magic to defeat Midas while Starlight runs away. Afterwards, the four Princesses hold a celebration to announce the new Elements of Harmony. First calling out Cloudburst, the Element of Determination while her parents watch with joy and pride. Cloudburst is waiting with Carina and her other friends as Grace Note arrives from the Crystal Empire. They welcome Grace Note back with joy. They return to the cast;e where the run into Midas and Cloudburst tells him that the only thing he did to them was bring them closer together. In Sirens and Shadows Coming soon Personality Cloudburst seems to have the best of her parent's personalities. She is incredibly confident and brave but also kind and loving when it comes to her friends. She adores her friends and loves spending time with the. She is a heavy extrovert and doesn't like being idle for too long. However, sometimes she enjoys reading or helping Fluttershy run the animal sanctuary. She will work with her friend's paces, such as doing calm things with Carina or helping out Sour Apple on Sweet Apple Acres. Cloudburst represents the Element of Determination and has proven that she doesn't like to give up. She will always push herself forward and encourage her friends to do the same. Abilities Flying Cloudburst is an incredibly talented flyer and loves racing and especially winning. Elements of Harmony Cloudburst represents the Element of Determination and can use her magic along with the other five Elements against evil, such as using it against Midas. Relationships Family '''Rainbow Dash: '''Cloudburst is incredibly close with both her parents, she idolizes them and does her best to make them happy. Though she looks more like Fluttershy (with the exception of her blue wings) she dyed a rainbow in her hair so people knew just by looking at her that she was daughter of Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. She has no issue with the fact that her parents are lesbians and actually embraces it. She adores both her parents and can find joy in doing activities with both of them. '''Fluttershy: '''Though she is more like Rainbow Dash, Cloudburst loves doing things with Fluttershy such as helping run the animal sanctuary and relaxing with her. She will often help care for animals with Fluttershy and looks up to her when she needs more personal advice. '''Skitterdrop: '''When Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy told Cloudburst that they were going to adopt a younger sibling for her she was incredibly excited. Her feelings didn't change when she met Skitterdrop, the filly was shy and quiet but Cloudburst quickly helped her to feel comfortable in her new home. When her schoolmates would bully her, Cloudburst would quickly show up and have a serious talk with them, and promised to always defend her younger sister. '''Scootaloo: '''Cloudburst loves her aunt, even if they aren't related by blood and the two will often fly together. Scootaloo would frequently be Cloudburst's foal sitter and watch over her; playing fun games. Scootaloo was also one of Cloudburst's flight teachers. '''Nimbus: '''Cloudburst adores her baby cousin and will often foal sit for Scootaloo and Rumble. She wants to teach Nimbus how to fly and introduce her into the wonders of racing. Friends '''Stormy: '''Cloudburst's all time best-friend. They met when Cloudburst found some ponies bullying Stormy before she came out as being transgender. They quickly became friends after that, but Stormy wouldn't tell Cloudburst about her feelings about actually being a mare instead of a stallion. They were well into their teen years when Stormy finally told her about it. Cloudburst instantly accepted, and helped Stormy get the confidence to tell her parents. Her parents accepted and Cloudburst used her connection to Princess Twilight Sparkle to help Stormy's dream come true. '''Carina: '''Cloudburst does her best to encourage Carina despite the shy pony's nature. She often works with her, trying to teach her how to fly but not forcing her to do anything she isn't comfortable with. Carina often feels more confident around Cloudburst and the two of them are incredibly close friends. '''Grace Note: '''Cloudburst and Grace are quite the different ponies, but they are incredibly close. Cloudburst loves her singing voice and encourages her to sing more often, despite Grace's reluctance. She is very encouraging of Grace. '''Sour Apple: '''Despite Sour Apple's normal bitter personality, the two of them are quite close. Sour Apple often gets annoyed with her cocky antics and hates it when she argues with Elegance but they remain incredibly close friends despite this; working together as the new Elements of Harmony. '''Sugar Pie: '''Cloudburst and Sugar Pie are about as close as Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie, they love having fun together and pulling pranks on any pony that will fall for it. Cloudburst is often the first to arrive at parties thrown by Sugar Pie and loves her friend's wild attitude. '''Pandemonium Night: '''Though they weren't close before, after seeing his skills as a flyer Cloudburst wanted to get to know him more. After the events of ''A Touch of Gold ''and ''Sirens and Shadows, ''Cloudburst and Pandemonium have become quite food friends. '''Elegance: '''While Cloudburst hates her stuck-up attitude the two of them have been working on their friendship and Ella has become humbled ever since her parents divorced and her younger brother was born, causing her to reach out to her friends more. '''Dawn Radiance: '''Cloudburst and Dawn aren't the closest of friends, but they respect each other and will hang out often. '''Spectral Sky: '''Cloudburst knows that Spectral Sky is quite antisocial but she likes picking fun with him and sees him more than usual due to his relationship with Platinum Dash. '''Platinum Dash: '''One of Cloudburst's many friends from flight school, Cloudburst and Platinum often challenge each other to do dares or tricks. They love to race and to tricks together, she enjoys setting obstical courses for him to try. '''Daring Inferno: '''Out of Daring Inferno and his three siblings, Carina is probably closest to Daring Inferno as he is one of the only ones to beat her in a race. She doesn't hate for him that, she loves the challenge and he loves racing against her to improve. '''Cloud Nova: '''While Cloud prefers racing on ground, Cloudburst will often take her up on a hoof race and enjoys doing so. '''Storm Watcher: '''Cloudburst is close to Storm Watcher and her sister through Stormy and the fact that they are Flitter's daughters. She enjoys more casual flights with the two of them to help with the fact that Rain Dancer is blind. '''Rain Dancer: '''Cloudburst likes encouraging Rain Dancer despite her blindness and often helps her test her skills. More often than not, Cloudburst is impressed by Rain Dancer's skills as a flyer. Enemies/Bad Relationships '''Midas: '''Cloudburst has quite the dislike for Midas after he tried taking Carina and has a strong distrust for him despite Carina saying that he could be changing. '''Starlight Darling: '''Cloudburst hasn't seen Starlight Darling since she ran away, but certainly does not like her. '''Gale Storm: '''One of the bullies of Cloudburst's childhood during flight school, she does like her and thinks she only likes to cause problems for those around her. Family Tree Trivia * Due to the way she was born, Cloudburst is sterile and cannot get pregnant with children of her own. She doesn't know this yet, but having children isn't something she really wants to do anything * Cloudburst was the first pony of this Next Generation who was designed. Category:Female Category:Pegasus